


I see your monsters

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Child Neglect, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: It took exactly 2 hours after meeting Prompto for the younger boy to set off every protective instinct Ignis had known.(Or Prompto is drowning. Everyone worries. Making friends is hard and scary,  but, by the Six, do these dorks try.)





	I see your monsters

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8697646#cmt8697646)
> 
> I see your monsters I see your pain  
>  Tell me your problems I’ll chase them away  
>  I’ll be your lighthouse  
>  I’ll make it okay  
>  When I see your monsters  
>  I’ll stand there so brave  
>  And chase them all away  
>    
>  **Monsters by Katie Sky**

It took exactly 2 hours after meeting Prompto for the younger boy to set off every protective instinct Ignis had known.

Ignis knew what Prompto’s file said. It was the first thing he looked up when Noctis finally admitted to having made a friend. Ignis spend hours digging into any suspicious information. It wouldn’t do if Prompto Argentum turned out to be someone who wanted to hurt Noctis or take advantage of him. (There had been cases before and Ignis knew it was always best to uncover them fast, before any serious damage could be done.)

The only things noteworthy was Prompto’s suspicious adoption (but Cor had signed off on it, stating the reason why it looked sketchy was strictly need to know). But beyond that, his grades were above average, he liked photography, was noted to be shy but cheerful, and his parents were constantly traveling for business. No criminal record, no financial issues, glowing teacher reviews, and a part time job at camera shop.

Overall, nothing special and it looked like Noctis had (finally) made one genuine friend. There was still the possibility that he was planning on using Noctis (for money or favors) but there were no red flags.

Then Ignis met the boy.

And understood why Noctis had latched onto him so quickly.

To Ignis’ expert eyes, Prompto was thin, probably too thin. Not enough food? Eating disorder? His clothes were worn, patched with uneven stitches of someone who had hand repaired them. His shoes just barely holding together and soles uneven.

It made no sense to Ignis. The Argentums weren’t poor, decently middle class. So why was Prompto dressed as if he had been living on the streets?

Then came the personality. True to his file, Prompto was a cheerful boy. But it neglected to mention anxiety that increased with every minute he spent in Ignis’ presence, no matter what Ignis did. There was an eagerness to please, the way Prompto would drop everything he was doing, to pay attention to Noctis, to fulfill a simple request that Ignis really meant for Noctis to do, anything. The loneliness that clung to Prompto and the way he twisted his hands as if he didn’t know what to do with them when he wasn’t holding a game controller or his camera.

If it was possible, Ignis would have raised his eyebrows all the way to his hairline.

Something wasn’t adding up.

“Prompto would you like to stay for dinner?” Ignis asked.

Prompto jumped, surprised at the question. “Oh, no, dude I couldn’t. I don’t want to impose. You shouldn’t waste your time on cooking for me; I’m no one special.”

Ignis felt his hand twitch at the self-deprecating tone in Prompto’s words which was starting to sound less like the morbid humor of their generation and more like an actual cry for help.

“You are not imposing,” Ignis said, calmly, slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could. “We would be happy to have you here for dinner.”

Prompto just smiled shakily, lips twisting as if he was trying to prevent a frown. “No worries,” he said. “Just my parents are expecting me home.”

Before Ignis could do anything, Prompto was scooping up his bag, throwing a cheerful goodbye to Noctis and was out the door.

Ignis twitched again, letting the obvious lie settle in the room. Noctis just stared forlornly at the shut door.

“Noct,” Ignis said.

“I don’t know,” Noctis said, frustrated. It was clear he had known or picked up on the same signs Ignis saw. “He never talks about it. I've tried to ask before and he just change the subject. And, and I know, okay, _I know_ , that I shouldn't just go to the store and buy him a whole new wardrobe, but it's starting to get cooler and he's still wearing a thin jacket that’s only really fit for summer!!”

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, looking upset and distressed.

While the remainder of how much Noctis cared, warmed Ignis’ heart, logic ruled. It was too soon, Noctis and Prompto's friendship was barely a month old. But Ignis had gotten the impression that despite his difficulties, Prompto would never take advantage of Noctis' money or charity. In fact, Ignis could foresee Prompto having difficulties accepting any kind of help.

“I believe I'm going to start packing you lunch for two,” Ignis said, already composing tomorrow's lunch in his head. If nothing else, it would ensure that Prompto was at least getting one good meal a day. And he would have to work on getting Prompto to stay for dinner.

Noctis lit up. “Thanks, Iggy,” he said fondly.

-.-.-

The next day, during lunch, Noctis slid a bento box in front of Prompto. “Specs made too much this morning,” he said as nonchalantly as he could.

“Dude, I can't,” Prompto started, looking halfway panicked.

Noctis shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Ignis likes cooking and I can't take back a full bento box to him. He'll like, get all sad and mopey and think his cooking isn't good.”

Prompto looked torn. Then nervously he opened the container. “Can't have the guy you describe as a cooking god get sad then,” he said with good cheer.

-.-.-

Gladio knew who Prompto Argentum was. Hard not to. Noctis never failed to have a story to share about his new friend from school, couldn't stop talking about him. It was always “Prompto said...” or “Prompto and I did…” or “Prompto showed me….”

It was, admittedly, it was kinda cute to watch. Gladio couldn't remember a time when Noctis was this animated. (Ignis had sadly pointed out the last time Noctis was, it was before Noctis was eight.)

What was surprising was how fond _Ignis_ became of Prompto in under such a short time. Usually, Ignis was far more distrustful. They both had to be, too many people wanted to get close to Noctis for unsavory reasons. Yet Gladio found Ignis cooking for two each day, packing school lunches boxes with care.

That was fine. Gladio would still keep watch. Ignis described to Gladio the worn clothes and falling apart shoes. It might still be an act and Ignis, like Noctis, had a bleeding heart. Gladio's job was to protect them.

Then he met Prompto.

And fuck, now he knew exactly what Ignis and Noctis were talking about.

Prompto had taken one look at Gladio and squeaked. That was nothing new. Gladio knew his size was often intimidating; it worked to his advantage as Noct's Shield. Prompto got points for remaining standing upright and no immediately cowering behind Noctis.

No, what was alarming was the resignation written all over his face. The way he automatically looked for an exit, kept his back to a wall. The way he flinched every time Gladio so much raised an arm or even looked in his direction. The way he seemed to shrink into himself, becoming nothing like the bright sunshine chatterbug Noctis and Ignis described him as.

All the signs of someone who was regularly backed into a corner and trying to protect themselves, someone who didn't want to do anything to bring attention to themselves and set off the proverbial bomb.

Abusive parents? No, probably not. They travel too frequently and these habits were too ingrained. Bullies? Maybe. Noctis had mentioned that Prompto didn't have any other friends at school too.

Fuck. He had known Prompto for less than half a day now and already the younger boy had slotted himself right next to Ignis and Noctis as someone Gladio would defend to the death.

-.-.-

“Talk to me, Iggy. I know you're still digging into blondie's file,” Gladio said, taking a seat in Ignis’ empty guest chair in his office.

Ignis scowled, frowning over the papers he was reading. “It's not a pretty picture,” Ignis said. “I'm ashamed to admit that I missed it in the first place.”

No financial issues for Prompto's _parents,_ but more digging revealed that the monthly bills were being paid from Prompto's checking account. His parents sent money to Prompto's account, usually for the first month or two after they left for a business trip, but as their trip went longer and longer, they would simply stop. Whether it was forgetfulness or negligence, it wasn't an excuse.

That was nothing compared to the fact that they were never home. The last time they had been home was a month before Noctis met Prompto and it had only been for a week. Prompto's part time job was less for extra spending money and more as a desperate measure to keep himself afloat.

And yet Ignis still couldn't convince the boy to stay over for dinner!

“Prince Charmless certainly knows how to pick them,” Gladio said.

Ignis sent him a sharp look. “Prompto is drowning. We usually have to be careful about those who want to take advantage of Noct's money and charity, but Prompto won't even accept anything.”

“The kid probably thinks we're testing him,” Gladio said. “And under normal circumstances we would be, but…”

“But clearly he's a neglected teenager who could use a helping hand,” Ignis finished, frustrated.

“Yeah, and despite it all, the kid has some pride. He's probably taking care not to become Noct's pity case. It's not like they've been friends for long. Still testing boundaries,” Gladio said.

“I supposed the best course of action is to wait until he asks for help,” Ignis said. He rubbed his eyes, nursing a growing headache.

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, good luck with that. You could set blondie on fire and all he’ll do is comment on how what nice weather we're having.”

Ignis let out another frustrated sigh. That was exactly the root of the problem.

-.-.-

To his shame, it took Noctis two weeks to notice that there was something _wrong_ with Prompto’s life.

In his defense, Noctis had lived a pretty sheltered life all things considered and as prince all of his needs were taken care. Reading people, socially interacting with them without the polite politics filter over it, were all things that Noctis just _didn't_ do well in.

And yeah, Noctis had picked up that Prompto was hiding something the first day they met (re-met? Noctis was sure Prompto was the same chubby blond kid from elementary school but Prompto had just nervously laughed and changed the subject). But Noctis hadn’t picked up _what_ it was until much later.

It was the tiny things, slowly building up that finally clued Noctis in. The way Prompto complained about his feet hurting and Noctis realized how bad his shoes were. The way the weather marched through fall and towards winter and still Prompto showed up with rosy cheeks and a jacket that couldn't be providing any warmth. The way they could go to grab a bite to eat after school only for Prompto to always choose the cheapest item on the menu. The way Prompto always suggested places that didn't require money to be spent to hang out at, like the park and library over movies and the arcade.

It didn’t help that Noctis had no frame for “normal”. Were Prompto's patched jeans a fashion statement? Torn up jeans were a trend a few years ago. His school uniform looked fine. So maybe? School was tiring, so maybe that was the reason Prompto looked exhausted? What was a “normal” allowance?

But the days went by and still the suspicion remained, building up little by little.

Noctis loved hanging out with Prompto. Prompto was fun. He was bright. He was sunshine. He made stupid jokes and liked King’s Knight. He treated Noctis like Noct and not like a prince. He took pictures of cats and showed them to Noctis. He couldn’t shut up about chocobos the same way Noctis couldn’t shut up about fishing.

Prompto was without a doubt, Noctis’ _best friend_.

(Shit, could you call someone you only knew for five months your best friend? Was he supposed to wait a year? Do friends do anniversaries? Noctis _didn’t know_.)

Noctis had tried to bring it up tactfully, putting all those diplomacy skills Ignis kept shoving down his throat to use. Prompto would react like a skittish animal, skirting around the issue and changing the subject.

He knew he couldn’t just… go out and spend all of his money on trying to improve Prompto’s life. Ignis wouldn’t approve and would get the wrong idea and scare Prompto off.

(Noctis just wanted to buy him a new jacket! New shoes! A warm meal!)

So Noctis just tried to be there, trying to press that prince or not, no matter how it looked, Prompto could lean on him because that was what friends did right? He tried to give Prompto the space he wanted, didn’t poke at the obvious bleeding wounds, tried to make Prompto laugh as much Prompto made him laugh.

The minute Ignis approved it, Noctis dragged Prompto over to his apartment. He didn’t care where he hung out with Prompto, just that he did. But mostly, he recognized the fact that Prompto was lonely and Noctis knew that feeling. It felt wrong for Prompto to be lonely. He was so _Prompto_.

It wasn’t much, but if Noctis could carve out a space for Prompto at his apartment, he was willing to do that.

Noctis knew he was the right track when he introduced Ignis to Prompto and watched the very subtle switch from ‘observing-if-you’re-a-threat’ to full on ‘mother-hen’ mode.

“Thanks for the invite to dinner, but no, no, I couldn’t impose. Don’t worry about me,” Prompto said, scooping up his bag.

“It’s not a problem,” Noctis protested. He was trying once again to get Prompto to stay for dinner.

Prompto gave him a grin that didn’t reach his eyes. “No worries. My parents will want me home for dinner anyways.” Then without giving Noctis or Ignis another chance, he was out the door.

Noctis let out a wounded sound, knowing full well that Prompto’s parents still haven’t come home from their last business trip. He didn’t like the thought of Prompto returning home to a cold, empty house.

“One day,” Ignis said, eyes narrowing as he gripped his knife tightly to continue chopping, “I’m going to convince that boy to stay for dinner.”

Noctis would really like that.

This song and dance continued for another four months after Prompto’s first meeting with Ignis and Noctis just tried his best. Prompto still, stubbornly, didn’t ask for anything despite the fact that Noctis knew he was struggling. (Noctis was going to snap and buy Prompto a new jacket soon, no matter what anyone said because the experts were predicting this to be the coldest winter Insomnia had ever seen and Prompto was now only wearing two jackets that didn’t provide any good warmth!)

They still had fun. Prompto turned out to be a natural at first person shooter games, beating out all of Noctis’ old scores. They watched movies, bundled up Noctis’ couch, did homework at Ignis’ probing. Prompto still dragged Noctis around to take pictures of cats and dogs, or that perfect shot of the way sunlight bounced off the pond at the park. They continued to do raids in King’s Knights, laugh at stupid jokes and endless text messages. Noctis watched with smug pride as Prompto finally stopped protesting Ignis’ homemade lunches and just accepted them with a fond happy sigh.

They just didn’t address the obvious elephant in the room.

(And here Noctis thought his duties as prince were going to be the difficult thing to talk about it, but no, Prompto just nodded in understanding the few rare times Noctis had to cancel on him. Noctis didn’t deserve a friend like Prompto. He must have used up all his good luck in life when he met Prompto.)

Eventually something had to give.

The day of first snow had Noctis arriving to the school grounds just in time to see Julius, the bully of the classroom, dump a handful of snow down Prompto’s shirt and knock him straight to the ground, shoving him face first into the snow.

“Hey!” Noctis said, crossing the schoolyard in the a flash.

Julius predictably fled before Noctis could do anything. It didn’t matter, Noctis’ main focus was Prompto.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, worried. He kneeled to the ground, ignoring the cold snow bleeding through his pants. “You okay?”

Prompto shivered. His entire uniform was soaked. “Yeah. Thanks Noct,” he said, voice croaking.

Noctis frowned, noting the glassy look in Prompto’s eyes. Yesterday Prompto had been sniffling. Was he sick? Noctis reached out to place a hand on Prompto’s head, just like Ignis used to do when he got sick. Yup, a fever.

“You’re burning up,” Noctis said with a frown.

“It’s fine,” Prompto rasped. “I took something for it this morning.”

Noctis just frowned harder. “Prompto,” he said, hesitating. He licked his dry lips. “You’re my best friend.”

There he said it.

Prompto looked at him surprised.

“Let me help,” Noctis whispered.

Prompto closed his eyes, shoulders sagging. “Okay. Thanks Noct.”

Noctis was determined to do this _right_.

-.-.-

Prompto had 142 reasons why he was unworthy of being Noctis’ friend.

Where did Prompto even begin? Noctis was so out of his league, always had been, even back in elementary school. And Prompto? Prompto was just a fat kid who couldn’t look people in the eye.

While he did get better, did slim down, nothing made that anxiety abate. It rattled in his head, make his stomach churn and Prompto knew he was just a hot mess. Too lanky, too fat, too nervous, too clumsy, too loud, too stupid.

Talking to Noctis, actually talking to him, that first day was the scariest thing Prompto did.

It was so worth it though. Because Noctis was the best friend Prompto could ever asked for. Oh sure, everyone saw that sullen cold exterior, but Noctis was just _Noct_. He was gentle hands and kind eyes when you knew where to look. There was a fondness for animals, the way Noctis tried to feed the stray cats around the school. He was a huge nerd about video games, played too much King’s Knight and knew too much about fishing. He let Prompto ramble about chocobos and looked at all the stupid photos Prompto took.

Sometimes Prompto thought this was all one big delirious dream. He still couldn’t believe he was friends with Noctis.

(He could call them friends right? At least in the privacy of his own head?)

The only downside to being friends with Noctis was the sharp contrast of how much Prompto really didn’t belong.

And he got it. He knew going into this friendship that Noctis was going to have royal duties that would prevent them from hanging out for the day. He knew people were probably going to be scrutinizing of their friendship, to make sure Prompto wasn’t taking advantage of Noctis’ wealth or position. (Which he would never do.)

What he hadn’t expected was how powerful the loneliness got when he wasn’t with Noctis. How even emptier his house felt.

He didn't dare ask for more. Time spent with Noctis was a godsend gift and Prompto wasn't going to be ungrateful for it.

Meeting Ignis was terrifying. Prompto was sure he was going to throw him out, cite some excuse that a worthless human like Prompto shouldn’t be interacting with the prince.

To his immense confusion, Ignis offered to let him stay for dinner. Was it a test? It didn’t matter. Prompto’s heart sputtered to a stop, and he could barely keep it together as he scrambled to leave. Too much. Too much!

He slammed his front door shut, sliding to the ground, shaking. There was a clawing feeling in his chest, something between a sob and shock. He didn’t know how to handle Ignis’ offer. (Was it a kindness? Was it a trick?) Noctis was an exception, evidence had been plain to see before Prompto had approached him. Prompto didn’t know Ignis, never met him. Never gave Ignis any reason to deserve such kindness thrown to him.

~~He hadn’t given Noctis a reason to treat him as a friend either.~~

Finally, the panicky flighty feeling faded, dulled back into that soft thumping ball in his chest. Prompto leaned back, hitting the back of his head against the door.

His stomach curled sourly, a desperately torned between needing food or hurling with nausea. Prompto compromised by eating a slice of bread and wearily complemplating calling his boss for more hours. He decided in favor of it. Money wasn’t tight yet, but the more Prompto padded his account now, the better.

Prompto loved his parents. But… they were never around. They were always forgetting to send money to pay for bills. They always promised to do better. And Prompto? Prompto was used to having his hopes trampled on over and over again.

He learned not to hope.

-.-.-

The next day, Noctis showed up with an extra bento box for Prompto and a feeble excuse that Ignis had made too much.

Prompto wanted to burst out in tears. When was the last time he had a home cooked meal? (Years.) When was the last time he had meal that wasn’t a slapped together sandwich because that was the cheapest thing he could afford to make? (Years.)

At Noctis’ probing, Prompto accepted the meal and made a mental note to himself to pay back Ignis.

Then Noctis kept showing up an extra bento box for him every day. And it took everything in Prompto to not cry.

(If this was a test, he failed.)

(But Ignis’ cooking was as good as Noctis said.)

-.-.-

Scratch that. Meeting Ignis was not the terrifying. Meeting Gladio was terrifying.

Prompto squeaked, staring up at Gladio’s towering height, his large bulk and muscular arms that could pop Prompto like a balloon.

He was certain that Noctis wouldn’t just… you know, introduce him to someone who wasn’t cool. Not to mention this was Noctis’ Shield, very important position and all. But Gladio reminded Prompto of every school year bully with his intimidating looming figure. Prompto mentally balked at the idea and desperately did not want Gladio’s attention.

But he was important to Noctis. So… Prompto summoned up his courage to face Gladio, hoping the big guy didn’t noticed the way Prompto’s hands shook and knees trembled.

He tried not to breath in relief when it was finally time to go.

-.-.-

See, the thing was Prompt wasn’t stupid.

Objectively, he knew that his home situation wasn’t right. That parents weren’t supposed to leave their kids alone (even ones as independent as Prompto was). He knew he was too young to be worrying about bills or where his next meal was coming from. He knew that peanut butter jelly sandwiches every day wasn’t the most healthiest thing (and it was surprise that he hadn’t gained back all that weight from his time as a kid back. Or was it because he was practically starving?)

He knew his clothes were falling apart beyond the point of repair. There were only so many times you could patch a jacket or jeans. He knew he should replace his shoes. He knew should invest into a thicker jacket. But the choice between having heat in the house or new clothes was an easy choice to make.

He knew that Noctis was making not so subtle gestures that he was willing to help out. Prompto knew this. Understood this. And yet he didn’t ask.

He knew that people try to take advantage of Noctis all the time in their own little subtle ways. The way the girls flirt and ask intrusive questions. The ways the boys try to cut Prompto off and interrupt. The way people leaned into Noctis’ personal space. The subtle way teachers worded certain phrases that sounded more like favors and unrealistic expectations.

Prompto never wanted to be one of those people. Noctis’ life was already stressful as hell and Prompto refused to add to that burden. Just having Noctis in his corner, having someone who believed in Prompto was a far better gift than Prompto could ever ask.

He knew the barcode tattooed on his wrist was a secret worth its weight in blood. He knew it meant he wasn’t human, wasn’t something organic. He knew he was made somewhere and that those nightmares that haunt his every night held a grain truth. It was a rabbit hole that Prompto had no intention of chasing down.

Prompto knew a lot of things.

He just didn’t do anything about it.

-.-.-

Cold. Prompto was freezing. Today was the first day of snow in Insomnia and predictably, Prompto’s thin jackets didn’t offer any real warmth. It had been steadily getting colder and Prompto knew he had been sniffling all day yesterday, a sure sign that he was coming down with a cold. He shivered and had drowned the leftover cold medicine from the last time he got sick. He resolved to dip a little into his savings, maybe cut back on his food budget even more, and pick up some more cold medicine after school.

His world spun, dizzily turning. Prompto wrapped his arms closer to himself. He was almost to school, to where a blessed heated classroom awaited him. He just needed to get there.

His vision blurred and he didn’t realized he had bumped straight into Julius.

“Hey!” Julius snapped, turning around.

It wasn’t Prompto’s day. Honestly why did he have to run into the school bully? “Sorry man,” Prompto said, trying to walk around him.

Julius wasn’t having it. He scooped a handful of snow and shoved it down Prompto’s shirt before pushing Prompto the ground.

Prompto yelped, hitting the cold wet snow.

“Hey!”

Prompto struggled to sit up. The ground was slippery and his head was aching. Noctis immediately came into view. Prompto squinted, seeing double.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, worried. “You okay?”

Prompto shivered. His entire uniform was soaked. “Yeah. Thanks Noct,” he said, voice croaking.

Noctis frowned before reaching out to place a hand to Prompto’s head. Prompto shivered, feeling Noctis’ cold fingers touched his forehead.

“You’re burning up,” Noctis said with a frown.

“It’s fine,” Prompto rasped. “I took something for it this morning.” It wasn’t a lie! He had a plan. There was no need for Noctis to worry.

Noctis just frowned harder. “Prompto,” he said, hesitating. He licked his dry lips. “You’re my best friend.”

 _ **What.**_ Prompto couldn’t believe his ears. Did… Noctis just call him his best friend? He considered Prompto to be his best friend?

“Let me help,” Noctis whispered.

Prompto closed his eyes, shoulders sagging. “Okay. Thanks Noct.” He could give in just this time right?

He didn’t hear Noctis’ next words before he passed out.

-.-.-

Gladio clenched the steering wheel just a tiny fraction harder as they pulled in the school’s parking lot. He hadn’t expected to get a call from Noctis before Gladio had even reached the Citadel, but the minute he had heard Prompto had collapsed, Gladio turned the car right around.

“Gladio! Over here!”

Gladio stomped through the snow, over to where Noctis was. In his arms, was Prompto unconscious and leaning against Noctis.

“Shit, what happened to blondie?” Gladio asked.

“He has a fever,” Noctis said. “Probably made worse by the bully putting snow down his shirt and knocking him down.”

Gladio clenched his teeth. It took him twenty minutes to get back here. That meant Noctis and Prompto had been sitting out here since then. Now that he looked closer, Noctis was shivering too. Damnit.

“C’mon. Let’s get you both somewhere warm.” He scooped up Prompto, slightly startled by how light Prompto really was. Sheesh the kid must be nothing but skin and bones.

Noctis scooped up his and Prompto’s bags. “I already called Ignis. He said he’ll meet us at my apartment with soup and cold medicine.”

“How are you holding up?” Gladio asked, looking at Noctis.

Noctis hissed slightly as he straighten and stood. He bit his lip, clearly choking on the pain.

“Noct,” Gladio warned.

“I’m fine,” Noctis said. “Yeah, I didn’t do myself any favors kneeling in the snow, but I can walk to the car and wait until we get back. Prompto is the one who unconscious.”

If Gladio’s hands weren’t full, he would have thrown them up in the air. “You two are going to be the death of me,” he said flatly. Between Prompto not accepting any help (and clearly not taking care of himself) and Noctis’ chronic pain they were going to drive him around the bend with worry.

(And that meant Gladio now had to deal with a panicky mother-hen Ignis too.)

(The things he did for these two idiots.)

Noctis waved off his worry, trekking to the car and opening the door and climbing in. Gladio set Prompto down next to him. Noctis pulled his friend closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hold tight,” Gladio said.

“I will.”

-.-.-

Prompto was warm. Really warm. It was a nice warmth. Nothing like the shivering cold he had been growing used to. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking and adjusting to the light.

This wasn’t his bedroom. In fact… this looked like Noctis’ bedroom. Prompto jerked, or tried to at least.

Arms wrapped around him, head resting on Prompto’s shoulder, tucked just under his chin was Noctis. Prompto stared, trying to understand why.

“Back with us, Prompto?”

Prompto looked to see Gladio sitting next to the bed. Gladio closed his book, and reached out to place a hand against Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto did his best not to flinch. He wasn’t sure he succeed as Gladio frowned.

“Wha?” Prompto tried to croak out.

“You passed out this morning at school due to your illness,” Gladio explained. “Noctis called and we brought you back to his place. You’ve been asleep since then. Well sorta. We managed to get you awake to get some medicine into you, but I assume you don’t remember that.”

Prompto just frowned harder. He vaguely remembered Noctis talking to him and something that tasted like cherry.

Gladio handed him a spoon. “Have an ice cube. Iggy is making you soup and you’re due for another dosage of medicine, so don’t fall back asleep.”

Prompto sucked on the ice cube, letting it melt and water his parched throat. Everything was still fuzzy. He was still missing here. Something important.

He stared at Noctis who still sleeping soundly. Prompto tilted his head. Wait, he was sick. Noctis shouldn’t be sleeping so close to him…

“Good luck trying to pry Noct away,” Gladio said with a snort. “He hasn’t left your side since we got here. Though, I guess once Iggy is done, I’ll help you pry off sleeping beauty there so you can sit up to eat.”

“He’ll get sick,” Prompto said slowly.

“He’ll take the chance,” Gladio said. “You gave us all a scare.”

Before Prompto digest that, the door opened and Ignis came in. He was carrying a bowl of soup on a tray.

And like wiping away dust on a dirty window, Prompto’s mind cleared enough to realized what was wrong with this picture. He jolted upright, managing to push Noctis off his chest as his heart squeezed tight pounding like a beating drum. He was taking advantage of Noctis.

“Wh-”

Prompto didn’t get a chance, before Ignis was right beside him.

“Take a deep breaths, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was gentle but firm, his warm hands cupped around Prompto's face.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, tears brimming. The words choked in his chest, heart twisting as he gasped for a breath.

Ignis slowly guided him through his panic attack and eventually Prompto's breathing even out.

“Prompto?”

He twisted, pulling away from Ignis’ warm fingers to see Noctis looking at him with concern. Despite looking sleep rumpled, Noctis’ eyes were bright and clear and looking very worried.

“Let us help,” Noctis said. “Please.”

“We are worried,” Ignis softly said. His brow furrowed as he carded a hand through Prompto's hair. “You’re not a burden Prompto.”

“We’ll take care of you,” Gladio said.

Prompto wheezed. Take care of him? They wanted to take care of him? He wanted to desperately believe that, but Prompto had learned not to hope.

“Lean on us,” Noctis said pressing close.

“Is that really okay?” Prompto whispered, voice straining.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “Trust me.”

Prompto did. They hadn’t been friends long, but he knew he could. And… and… Noctis was his best friend. And maybe he really was Noctis’ best friend too.

“Okay,” Prompto said, leaning against Noctis. He smiled crookedly, glancing at Ignis and Gladio. “I could use some help.”

“Happy to help,” Ignis said. He took the tray from Gladio, setting down in front of Prompto. “Let’s start with getting some food and medicine into you.”

Prompto hesitated and reached out of the spoon.

Ignis’ food was still amazing.

-.-.-

“Is it really okay?” Prompto whispered again. The sun had set and they had moved into Prompto the living room, curled up around him on the couch. He felt amazingly better, the rest, soup and medicine working wonders. His body still ached, a dull pain, but the fever was gone and he was nice and warm.

“Yes,” Noctis said, still sitting beside him.

“It really is,” Ignis agreed, on the other side of Prompto.

“We’ll keep telling you that until you believe it,” Gladio said, sitting on the ground in front of the couch, leaning against Prompto’s legs. His eyes were still glued to the tv, the cheesy action flick Prompto had picked was playing on the screen.

“You’ll get sick if you stay this close,” Prompto said nervously.

“You’re worth it,” the other three chorused.

Prompto flushed. Was he really? He let out a soft hum. Maybe… maybe… he could try hoping this time.

He took another look around him. Noctis to his right, leaning against him completely. Ignis was to his left, pressed just as close. Gladio at his feet, his weight heavy against his legs. Prompto basked in the warmth that surrounded him.

Yeah. He could try hope this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on, Noctis gifts Prompto a new jacket, Gladio gets him a scarf and beanie and Ignis gets him new shoes. It sets off Prompto into another round of crying. He stays warm for the rest of winter (and every winter after that.) 
> 
> Prompto also no longer escapes Ignis' cooking. It was stay for dinner and accept breakfast and lunch boxes or else. (Prompto tried, once to skip. It just resulted in Ignis showing up at his house with supplies. Noctis of course followed. Gladio eventually turned up.) 
> 
> -.-.-
> 
> This was a difficult plunny, but I'm so glad I'm done. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
